Silent Comfort
by VirKatJol
Summary: Following the events of Denna, Richard and Kahlan try to work through suffering in silence.


Title: Silent Comfort

Author: virkatjol

Rating: NC-17, not as dirty as normal

Summary: Following the events of Denna, Richard and Kahlan try to work through suffering in silence.

Prompt: girlyevil's Richard/Kahlan - comfort

A/N: This turned out really angsty. I don't usually write angst, so i don't know what came over me. I hope you like it, i don't know if it's really what you were looking for. But sometimes I can't control the muse! Hope everyone enjoys it.

Glancing over at Richard she could see the tight expression on his face. The wounds from the encounter with Denna were mostly healed, but the internal damage was still obvious. She hoped that he would be able to move past it eventually. being under the control of a Mord'Sith wasn't something she could even imagine. Her attempts to get him to talk to her had been failures. His suffering in silence was something that he was taking very seriously. She saw him lift his eyes to meet hers. Offering him a slight smile, he just gave her an acknowledging head tip without changing the expression, then he turned away again.

Breaking through the barriers, that she'd help erect, around his heart was not going to be easy. Her mind was jostling ideas around, what could she offer him that would make what happened hurt less? What could she do for him to help ease the pain? She wanted so badly to give him her body. If only she could let him use her as an escape. She knew that he'd never accept anyway. He always treated her with tremendous amounts of love and respect. The sweet release that she would be offering would probably leave him worse off then he was already. Once she let him in, he'd never be selfish enough to just take his own pleasure, he'd insist on hers as well. That brought them back to square one. It wasn't possible for her to climax with him, not without taking his soul with the release of her power.

Getting up to the prod the camp fire, Kahlan kept watching Richard. His attention was focused in the distance, just staring blankly into the dark forest. The movement caused as she rose from her spot caught his eye. She bent over the wood pile, adding more wood, then using the stick juggled the already charred pieces to make sure the hot coals came in contact with the fresh, dry branches. Looking over at him she noticed that she had his attention, well part of her did. He was lost in a very sensual gaze, staring at her cleavage. She saw his mouth was parted, breathing was coming more quickly then a minute ago. She kept about her work with the fire, but bending over a little more to ease the view for him. She noticed him swallow hard, his eyes never leaving her breasts.

He wanted her so badly, she could see it in him. She wanted him just as much. An idea hit her. She didn't know if he would be convinced, but she could try it. She didn't know if it could provide the comfort that he needed, but even if it helped knock him out of his current state. Making him angry would be better then this silence, him screaming at her was better then not hearing his voice at all. She'd have to wait till he was almost asleep.

She sat there watching him for what seemed like hours. Finally he rose to head to his bedroll, settling on the blanket, next to the firelight. Zedd was parked farther away from the fire on the opposite side of camp, long ago having fallen asleep. He wouldn't be a problem when she put her plan into action.

Waiting for another 10 minutes, she quietly made her way over to where Richard was laying. She kneeled down beside him and could see her timing was almost perfect. She heard him whisper her name in a manner that brought tears to her eyes. Knowing that this had to be what he needed, she slid her hands up under the waistline of his shirt, rubbing soft, soothing patterns on his abs. He was relaxing into her touch, she could feel some of the tightness ease. Slowly she worked her way up his chest, moving his shirt up as she went. When she reached his nipples a sharp intake of breath was heard and she looked up to see him looking at her with hooded eyes. The small slits held her gaze for a second then closed again, falling back into the feel of her touch.

Moving her hands up and down on his chest was working, she could see the tension lines on his face smoothing out. He was really letting her work. Her hands began to move from just his chest and abs, down to the sides, working their way to where his hips indented. Then following the lines of his hips to where they met his belt. She heard him suck in air and looked up to see his eyes wide open staring at her hands. When he didn't say anything she continues her route, she watched him for awhile to see if he was going to let her continue. When he didn't protest, she kept going. Now that he was awake she pushed at his shirt, and he complied and removed it, giving her open access to him.

Needing to step it up, she began to lower her head and place light kisses all over him, trailing behind her hands with her mouth. The effect was immediate, he was began to moan. When she reached his flat, male, nipples she extended her tongue a bit and gave them a lick. She was pushing now, wanting to extend the limits, see how far he'd let her get away with. A hand was suddenly on her head, she paused to see what he would do, when she felt him slide his fingers gently through her hair, she began him kissing again. When she made her way down this time, she began adding some gentle nips and some suction to places. The angle was becoming painful on her back, so she moved her leg over him to straddle his hips. Now directly over him, her hair was also tickling his skin. Leaning her body into his more she could feel that he was ready for the next step in her plan. The evidence of his arousal was pressed into her stomach.

The next pass down she was going to make her move. When she reached his belt, she unhooked it. Not hearing any forms of protest, she began to unlace his pants. Pulling the leather out slowly, she leaned down and started helping with her teeth. His hand tightened in her hair, but he didn't try to stop her. Once the lacing was undone, she pulled the flaps apart and reached in for him. Finding his shaft with her hand, she wrapped her fingers around him, pulling him free of the confines of his pants. The sight of his erection caused a rush of moisture to flood her, turning her on, she knew it was a feeling that wouldn't get relief, this was for Richard.

Before she could think about her actions anymore, she moved her hand to the base of his cock, holding it up, and then took the head into her mouth. She heard him gasp at the contact, the hand in her hair finally offered some direction. It seems his need overtook whatever objections he would have previously had, the hand asked her to take more of him in. That movement was all Kahlan needed. She began to work ardently, her mouth manipulating his organ. Applying suction on the way up, then rubbing the tip of him with her tongue before plunging him back into her mouth. Her hand located at the base would grasp and release in rhythm with her mouth. The other hand reached back into his pants to cup his sac. Gently she rolled his balls, adding a soft squeeze and slow pull downwards. Richard was making noises constantly now. His silence had been broken with a chain of moans, gasps, and grunting her name. She continued her ministrations, speeding up, adding a little more pressure. Wanting to make it last as long as she could, to give him the pleasure that would help him forget. She wanted to give him memories of how she could ease the need inside him.

"Kahlan…"

She turned her eyes up to see him, not stopping her motions, but meeting his eyes.

"Kahlan I'm going to.."

She knew. He didn't need to explain more, even in this he was considerate enough to warn her. The knowledge that he was thinking of her even in a moment that was supposed to be all about him, made her redouble her efforts. She wanted all of him. She wanted to take him inside her, in anyway that she could. She backed up his cock with her mouth once more and when she reached the tip she placed a delicate kiss on it and said, "I want to taste you Richard." Never breaking the eye contact she plunged her mouth back around him and sucked as hard as she could. Using her tongue to lave the ridge on the head of his erection. That was all it took it, she felt the jerk in her hand and then the warm rush of his first spurt of seed filled her mouth. She greedily swallowed and was soon greeted with another.

"Spirits, I can't believe your swallowing it!"

She heard him speaking, saw his lips moving, but she was focused on making sure not a drop spilled. He tasted like salt with a hint of sweet, it was like divine ambrosia to her. Taking his essence into her was like a balm on her soul, allowing part go him to become a part of her. Finally he was done, she licked and kissed his member while it softened, using extreme care she put him back into his pants, then laced him back up and re-attached his belt.

Strong hands gripped her upper arms, pulling her up his chest. He pulled her head down and connected their lips. His tongue colliding with hers. She felt the hands on her arms move down to hips and the fabric of her dress being tugged upward. She knew what he was thinking, but he couldn't return the favor. No matter how much they both might want him to. "No Richard…" She spoke for the first time.

He pulled their heads apart, "I want to help you too Kahlan."

Rolling off him and turning her back to him, tears stung her eyes. "You know that's not possible."

"I'm sure there is a way that.." before he could finish she turned her head to look at him. He saw the tears streaming down her cheeks now.

"You know if you do that for me, I'll take your soul. I could never love with myself." Her hand covered her mouth as she choked back a sob. Turning her back to him again, trying to hold in the emotions brought on by unfair circumstances. Hands gripped her upper arms again. She struggled at first, but the insistency in them was hard to fight. FInally she sighed and let them pull her where they wanted her. She ended up spooned up against Richard. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her tightly up into his chest.

"It's ok, shush, don't cry."

His words just made her choke out more sobs. She felt him tugging at her shoulder, relaxing her body, she was turned into him now. Burying her face into his neck, she cried. While he rubbed her back and just whispered words of comfort in her ear. He held her until she had cried all the tears that were left in her. The guilt, the pain, the unfairness, and the frustration all washed out onto his chest. Finally her tears dried up, and she slept.

Richard never slept that night, he just held the woman he loves, trying to sooth her heart with his words and his hands. Desperately trying to discover a way to work past her magic. Coming up empty, however his arms were full of her and for now that would have to be enough. Suffering in silence hurt them both, but maybe after last night they could suffer together in silence. He certainly wasn't going to let her go now, he was going to cling to everything she could give him and hope that one day he would be able to return everything ten fold.

The end.


End file.
